This application represents a proposal by the Didi Hirsch Community Mental Health Center to establish a research and demonstration center for rape prevention and treatment in the Southern California area. The objectives of the proposed center are: 1) to formulate concepts, criteria and standards for the practice and teaching of rape prevention and treatment; 2) to serve as a regional clearinghouse for all materials developed by and through the National Center for the Prevention and Control of Rape; 3) to provide training for local practitioners in the use of materials developed in the aras of rape treatment, crisis intervention, and consultation and education services, and project management; 4) to provide ongoing consultation to programs in the area of rape prevention and treatment; 5) to facilitate the conduct of research and development of materials by local practitioners and to facilitate cross-site testing of materials developed both locally and by and through the NCPCR; 6) to develop and evaluate innovative dissemination techniques; and 7) to facilitate inter-agency collaboration regarding rape prevention and treatment services at the local level. Target area includes eight Southern California counties. Target population includes agencies and workers in the fields of health, mental health, criminal justice and education. The proposed project is for a three-year period.